villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Military Carrot
The Military Carrot, or better known as The Evil Carrot, is one of the villains in the Courage the Cowardly Dog universe and the main antagonist of the episode, Muriel Blows Up. He is essentially a parasitical like carrot who is revealed to be one of the creations of military who tries to fulfill his own duty by making the person ate the carrot grow, expand and explode at the end of the day as he got attached to their intestines. He was voiced by Paul Schoeffer, who also lends his voice to other Courage the Cowardly Dog villains such as Katz, Le Quack, Dr. Zalost and so on. Appearance The military carrot appears as a giant, anthropomorphic carrot with a distinct lack of dental hygiene as he was attached to Muriel (and later Courage)'s intestines. As the name described, he also has a military protection cap that was wore by the U.S. Military in order to protect himself from danger and a military like badge at the right of his chest. As the head general tries to sabotage the carrot in order to prevent him killing innocent people, it was revealed that he had a wire like mechanisms attached on his head below the military protection cap that the carrot wore, implying that the carrot is a bit like a robot. Personality The military carrot's personality is as best depicted as a loyal soldier who is truly devoted by his own country. Despite he is a rather seemingly evil carrot, he is truly a devoted soldier who tries his best to fulfill his own duty that was given to the military and will not stop until said duty is done. This was shown during the scene where Courage tries his best to stop him and no matter what Courage flings into said Carrot, he still survive a little bit and continues to be devoted with his own duty by making Muriel grow, expand and explode at the end of the day. History The episode starts with a carrot like missile starts to get launched and then blow up to bits. As the bits were falling into the ground, it starts melting and contaminating the lands of Middle of Nowhere which made Courage scared. In the next morning, Muriel and Courage discovered a giant carrot grew from her garden after the missile launch that happened last night. Initially, Muriel wanted to make a stew out of the carrot that she and Courage had pulled. However, she then changed her mind and attempted to eat it in raw. However, before Muriel eating the carrot, Courage discovered that the carrot itself grew much to Courage's worries. As Muriel eating the carrot, her body size then began to grew unusually. As Muriel body size began to grew, Eustace was watching a TV about a news regarding the military's experimental missile in a shape of a carrot that got lost in their trajectory with the general giving a warning that if someone eats the carrot, they will grow to a bigger size and exploded, much to Courage's fear about what will happen with Muriel. At the same time, the general will gave someone a 10 million dollar to disarm the bomb much to Eustace's excitement. As Courage tries to save Muriel once and for all, he then find the carrot attached to Muriel intestines via his computer scanner, repeatedly saying "Grow, Expand, Explode!". After Eustace found out, he then throws Courage into Muriel's body in order to make a quick bug from said carrot. At first, Courage tries his best to remove the carrot from Muriel's body but to no avail, the carrot manages to resist against Courage's attack. This resulted on Courage eating the carrot as a last resort to save Muriel. However, as he ate the carrot, Courage's body size then began to grew. This resulted on Courage go to the military base and contacted the general who made the carrot superweapon. As the general found out, he then dives into Courage's body with his swimsuit on as he tries to found the carrot attached to Courage's intestines. As the general found the carrot, he then stripped the latter from his own duty and then disarm the carrot which resulted on Courage vomited it. However, Eustace manages to found the carrot and eats it, threatening the general to give him ten million bucks. However, due to the general disarming the wrong wire, Eustace's body manages to grow and explode. The episode ends as Courage saw a lot of same giant carrots were planted on Muriel's garden as Muriel eats it much to Courage's horror. Navigation Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Shot Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Evil Creation Category:Giant Category:Military Category:Amoral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Food Category:Parasite Category:Genderless Category:Suicidal Category:Nameless